Escuela Smash
by Cleas-1
Summary: Bienvenidos a la prestigiosa escuela Smash. Situada en medio de la nada, debajo de Angel Land, sobre Japón, el Reino champiñón, Hyrule y los E.E.U.U. ¿No les pica la curiosidad? ¡Vamos! ¡los invito a pasar y es gratis!


¡Atención! Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y no hay ocs incluidos a lo largo de esta.

Cada personaje guarda su personalidad original, excepto Peach pero ella regresa a su estado normal a la hora de los recesos xD y seguro hay un poco de cada pareja original como PeachxMario Yoshi sigue siendo la mascota y Link siempre en la friend zone así que no se preocupen :)

* * *

**La emoción comienza postrecitos, ¡Vengan y dejen que el saber les de un abrazo de oso panda!**

Todo empezaba perfectamente, el día soleado, las avecillas canturreando y el profesor de educación física estudiaba a sus dos nuevas "victimas" pasando alegremente por la entrada.

Una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes recibía a sus nuevos alumnos con una sonrisa en el rostro, era Daisy, la coordinadora de Kinder, parecía que un aura de flores la rodeaban cuando te fijabas en ella.

-Bienvenidos a su nueva escuela-decía mientras saludaba a cada uno de los pequeños y les acariciaba el cabello- Pasen mis queridos niños, el saber aguarda.

Que buena primera impresión se llevaban los nuevos alumnos de la escuela Smash, algunos se miraban con caras curiosas, asombradas o incluso algo temerosas, ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no podía ser así? Todos eran tan diferentes en todos los aspectos; habían ángeles, pokemons, casi humanos y humanos con cabellos emm...¿inusuales? A fin de cuentas todos mostraban los mismos nervios del primer día de clases, bueno todos excepto un niño de ojos rojos, dotado de unas alas negras que venia siendo arrastrado por otro ángel con las mismas características físicas que el sino que con unos ojitos azules y unas esponjadas alitas blancas.

-¡Anda Kuro! ¡Camina que pesas mucho!-se quejaba Pit, al parecer a su hermano no le gustaba mucho la idea de estudiar y no lo culpo...

-¡¿Tu quien te crees que eres?! ¡Sufrirás la furia de Dark Pit! ¡Suéltame Pit-Stain!-El chico arrastraba a quien lo veía con un rostro de molestia lo más rápido que podía para llegar temprano a clases. Una chica de cabello rosa claro medio melón y ojos verdes se detuvo en frente de ambos ángeles

-¡Kuro-kun! ¡Pit-kun! ¿No están emocionados por el primer día de clases?-Canturreaba la niña

-Je ¡Claro que si Momo! ¿Quién sabe que cosas asombrosas veremos?-Fantaseaba Pit, sus ojitos azules le brillaban de emoción, mientras que su hermano mostraba una actitud reservada.

-Ah...este...creo que ya me voy adelantando al aula, los veo allá...-al terminar de decir esto la pelirosa llamada Momo bajó la cabeza con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas y se dirigió al patio con los otros alumnos.

En un acto involuntario el niño de ojos rojo empezó a caminar hacia el mismo patio.

-¿No que no querías venir Kuro? ¿Por qué caminas ahora?-cuestionó Pit

-...¡NO ME MOLESTES!...¡Y NO QUIERO!

-Pero, yo ya no te estoy arrastrando...

-¡Cállate! La posición era incomoda nada más-impuso Kuro rodando los ojos, su hermano por otra parte soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió caminando.

Los nuevos integrantes de la escuela caminaban hasta encontrarse de frente con un gran patio lleno de vida con plantas y grandes árboles que habían alrededor, una colorida casita al centro, una caja de arena, hasta un columpio y una curiosa cuerda que colgaba desde las ramas de un árbol. En una esquina el suelo era de concreto donde se hallaba ahora la coordinadora llamando a todos los niños para ubicarlos en sus respectivos salones.

-Aquí hagan una fila mis pequeños saltamontes-Aplaudía enérgica la chica-A ver...¡Atención! Si escuchan su nombre pónganse aquí en frente mió ¡Ejem! –aclaró su garganta-Pase por aquí delante ¡Kuro!-el mencionado lanzó una mirada de furia a su mayor y luego caminó a regañadientes al frente mientras la coloración de sus mejillas se tornaba de un ligero rosa, era algo vergonzoso ser el primero al parecer.

A Daisy se le había quebrado su aura hippie por un momento, los ojos rojos de ese pequeño tenían algo inquietante y perturbador que la hizo estremecerse.

-Muy bien...a-ahora pase adelante Len Kagamine-Un pequeño niño rubio de ojos celestes se presentó al frente de la joven maestra, pero no fue solo, al parecer su gemela lo acompañaba tomado de la mano y caminando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kagamine Len y Rin presentes señorita!

Daisy ladeó la cabeza un poco y después les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos-Muy bien pequeños, pero de ahora en adelante cuando llamen a uno de ustedes, solo responda uno ¿está claro postresitos?

-¡Si Sensei!-asintieron los hermanos Kagamine. La menor de ellos se acercó a la oreja de su hermano y susurró

-Len...creo que nos quiere comer, tengamos cuidado-El chico asintió y algo temerosos se dirigieron de tras de Kuro quien les lanzó una mirada de desprecio

-Bien bien, ahora Link-llamó Daisy, un niñito de cabello entre rubio y castaño, con ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas pasó frente a ella

-¡Presente Sensei!-Acto seguido el niño marchó detrás de los gemelos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que lindo niño-pensó en voz alta la tutora, un aura de flores la recubría por completo mientras buscaba en nombre del siguiente niño en su lista-¡Momo Momone!-La tímida niña de ojos verdes y cabello melón dio unos pasos al frente y susurró entre dientes "presente" para luego ubicarse detrás del pequeño hylian(*)-¡Peke Otone!-Llamó la tutora, vaya nombre extraño y si talvez único en su clase al igual que su portadora. La niña de ojos rojos y cabello corto del mismo color venía paso tranquilo con un cuaderno en las manos, le dedicó una sonrisa a su superior y empezó a dibujar en el lo que parecía ser una mano-Muy bien Peke ¡Bienvenida a la clase!

Daisy parecía haber captado lo sucedido mientras que el resto del alumnado hacían gestos de extrañeza; Peke era muda, por tanto su enseñanza iba a ser un poco más complicada, pero no significaba que no fuese imposible y aun más importante, divertido.

-¡Por favor cinco pasos adelante Pit!-Bromeó la princesa. El angelito obedeció la sus ordenes y cual un soldado lo haría marchó al frente

-¡Presente y listo Sensei!-Gritó el

-Excelente Pit pasa con el resto de la clase-Contestó Daisy al niño mientras buscaba al último miembro de su mini clase en la lista-¡Zelda al frente!

-Presente Señorita profesora-Habló una pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules parándose justo al frente de la pelirroja.

-Estamos todos completos mis capullitos-Canturreó-Ahora síganme niños míos, los llevare a su nueva segunda casa

Todos los nuevos alumnos de la escuela Smash seguían a su tutora en una perfecta línea...a unos cuantos 6 metros de ella

-¡Pitto! ¡Camina más rápido! ¡Nos estamos quedando muy atrás!-Gritó Pit casi al final de la fila

-¡No me llames así! Y no quiero, se me durmieron las piernas-contestó indiferente el niño

-¡Pues despiértalas!-Gritaron los hermanos Kagamine

-¡Respeten mis piernas! ¡Masas!-esto ultimo hizo enojar a la ultima de la fila quien no dudó ni un segundo en gritar

-¡DAISY-SENSEI! ¡EL NIÑO DE ADELANTE NO NOS DEJA ABANZAR!

Su distraída tutora giró la cabeza para ver porque la niña gritaba, se dio cuenta de que toda su clase estaba a MUCHOS pasos de distancia. Dark Pit volteó la cabeza para dirigirse a Zelda una mirada de infinito desprecio pero ella lo ignoró satisfecha por lo que iba a suceder

-Kuro-kun, ¿Por qué no avanzas?-preguntó Daisy preocupada

-Se me durmieron las piernas-contestó despreocupado Kuro mientras cruzaba los brazos-Y no me llamo Kuro...

-¡Oh! Pobre niño, debes de tener algo de sueño por haberte levantado temprano, ven aquí retoñito te llevaré hasta el aula-Daisy cargó al niño entre sus brazos-Andando mis niños ¡Es saber aguarda!

Mientras que el ángel negro gritaba para que lo bajen, la princesa de Hyrule había quedado atónita por lo ocurrido, ella juraba que iba a llevarse una buena gritada, tal vez ser sancionado de alguna manera, expulsado, aventado desde las alturas sin paracaídas, arrojado a un volcán a lo mucho reprobarlo en el primer día de clase, ¡Pero no! Su maestra lo llevó cargado hasta el aula, simplemente no lo podía entender.

-¿Estás bien Zelda-San?-preguntó Pit que estaba delante suyo-¿Eres Zelda verdad?

-¿Ah? Sí, así es, soy Zelda, tu...¿Eres el hermano del chico de negro?

-Oumm algo así, el es Kuro y yo soy Pit, fiel súbdito de la Diosa de la luz Palutena-Dijo feliz el oji-azul

-Ya veo, es como si fueran opuestos por completo-mientras pensaba en el parentesco de ambos ángeles desvió sus ojos hacia delante-¡Nayru! ¡Nos dejan! ¡Corre Pit! ¡Corre!

A Pit se le había quedado esa palabra en la cabeza- ¿Quién es Nayru?-preguntó mientras que ambos echaron a correr hacia sus demás compañeros, lastimosamente para El no hubo respuesta por parte de Zelda.

Llegaron agitados al aula de paredes amarillo pastel, bien iluminada debo decir, ya saben los niños de cinco años necesitan colores alegras para combinar con sus personalidades hiperactivas.

Sus demás compañeros estaban ansiosos esperaron a que la Miss le asignara un lugar. Daisy-sensei tenía ya el plano de aula en las manos. El orden era el siguiente: en los tres sitios del frente estaban Pit, Len y Rin; detrás de ellos se sentaban Zelda, Link y Peke respectivamente y en la última fila estaba un espacio vacío detrás de Zelda, Momo y Dark Pit ¡Todo marcha a la perfección!

-Mis terroncitos les tengo malas noticias, se que es el primer día de clases, pero de acuerdo con el horario que me han dado ahora les toca clases de Matemática

El salón de clases hizo un puchero instantáneo al oír esto; en el caso de Kuro fue una cara larga de "porqué a mi" no por lo de la tutora, sino por matemática, el ya había tenido de esas clases en Angel land junto con Pit y no eran algo bonito

-No pongan esas caras niños, tendremos clase juntos después de esta materia, ahora me retiro, ya está aquí su profesora de matemáticas

La chica salió casi danzando por la puerta mientras se vio ingresar a quien se suponía que era la maestra de mate, curiosamente ella se paresia a Daisy-sensei solo que tenía el cabello más largo rubio y tenía los ojos azules y...que no contaba con el aura hippie, en lo demás sus rostros eran casi idénticos. La maestra puso un cartel en su escritorio que decía "Peach-sama" en letras doradas, el ambiente se tornó denso de la nada lo que provocó un estremecimiento de parte de los alumnos

-Alumnos, veremos algunos ejercicios de matemática adecuados para sus pequeñas mentecillas- Fueron las primeras palabras de Peach-sama

-Amm...Miss-Se oyó una vocecilla desde atrás del salón perteneciente de Momo-E-ee... disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Como te llamas tu pequeña niña de cabello rosa?

-Emm... soy Momo señorita-dijo temblando

-Momo, querida Momo ¡¿No sabes leer?! ¡Ahí dice CLARAMENTE Peach-sama!-Exclamó la maestra a su pequeña estudiante dejando a los demás paralizados-Muy bien iniciemos...haber...¿Quién sabe contar hasta diez?

Los alumno sabían que si alguien no respondía iría a pasar algo peor, una pequeña manita se hace notoria entre sus miradas asustadas

-¡Yo!-Exclamó el pequeño niño alado dejando el miedo a un lado-¡Yo se maestra!

-¡NO ME LLAMES MAESTRA! ¡SOY SEÑORITA! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?! ¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA!

-...

-¿ACASO NO ESCUCHARON?

-Si ma...-los niños tragaron grueso al ver el rostro de enfado de Peach-sama-Señorita...

El rostro de la emm señorita Peach cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa-Muy bien... ¿decías... pequeño?

-Yo se contar hasta diez señorita- al parece el ángel no se había dejado intimidar

-¿Ah si? Pues empieza

-1; 2; 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, ¡10!-contó feliz y sin ningún problema Pit-chan

-Muy bien, Pit-Dijo Peach viendo el plano de aula-supongo que en Angel land te enseñaron bien

-Yo lo aprendí solito, señorita Peach

-¿No observaste a alguien?-Dudó Peach, un niño tan pequeño no pudo haber aprendido SOLO

-... a la señorita Palutena haciendo cuentas, señorita

-¿Y sabes que son las cuentas?

-...Eh... ¿Contar?-dijo Pit con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro

-¿Sabes cuanto es 3/4 de centímetro?-Peach se fijó que la mayor parte de los alumnos incluyendo a Pit habían inclinado la cabeza en señal de duda así que trató de ir un poco más lento-Bueno bueno, de esos números se pueden sacar ¡Otros números! De un 1 y de otro 1 sale el numero 2-Decía mientras escribía dichos números en la pizarra- Y de un 1 y un 2 sale el numero 3 ¿Saben como se llama este proceso?-Una manito se dejo ver de nuevo entre los alumnos de kinder -Si...esto... Momo

-¿Qué es proceso? - pregunto la pelirosa

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA NIÑA DE TU EDAD NO SEPA QUE ES PROCESO!-Explotó Peach-sama

-Pe-pero ape-apenas tengo 5 años...

"¡POR ESO MISMO! ¡Aun no entiendo porque acepté ser profesora de kinder! ¡Suficiente tengo con los de primaria y peor aun los de secundaria! ¡Estos malditos mocosos! ¡Y ni siquiera el aumento de sueldo me ayuda!"-pensó la maestra para si misma-Ejem... de acuerdo, alguien sabe como se llama... ¿Acaso es magia?

-MAGIAAAA~- canturrearon los pequeños

-Sisisisi, bueno a esta "magia" se le llama suma -dijo Peach tratando de que sus alumnos no se vayan por las ramas-¿Alguien sabe cuanto es 1+1?-Una manito se dejo ver nuevamente.-Alguien que no sea Pit

Pit bajo la mirada con un aura oscura deprimente, en verdad quería participar, le resultaba muy divertido.

-Hum... que tal... Len Kagamine-Buscó la mis al niño en el plano de aula, resulta que estaba en frente suyo.

-¿Si?

-¿Me podrías decir cuanto es 1+1 Len?

-Etto...yo...

"¡LO ACABO DE DECIR MOCOSO!" fue lo que pensó su profesora bastante irritada y con un gran tic en el ojo. Rin, en un intento de salvar a su hermano de la bruja... digo maestra, le susurró lo más bajo posible pero que el lo entendiera "Es 2", Pit capto la idea y también empezó a susurrarle a Len, pero el no escuchaba, Rin no lo entendía, o su hermano estaba sordo o quería hacerlo el solo.

-¡Len es 2!-susurraba Pit-¡...2! ¡2!

-¿Y bien?-preguntó impaciente Peach

-...-Silencio de parte de Len

-¡2!- Pit decidió subir el volumen- ¡2!

Lamentable su susurro-no-tan-susurro se escucho y bastante alto...

-Mi querido Pit...-Peach no se veía tan amable como aparentaba-¡A LA ESQUINA!

Pit se dirijo al lugar indicado con las alas caídas y la mirada gacha, rodeado por un aura deprimente mientras que todos sus compañeros lo veían, después de eso un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el salón. Solo una pequeña vocecita se alcanzo escuchar antes de que Peach siguiera con su explicación

-Lo siento...

La hora de matemática para los alumnos de kinder pasó y la bruja...digo la maestra se iba, no sin antes dejar una anotación en la agenda de Pit: EL CRIMEN PARA UN NIÑO DE KINDER.

Peach se retiró y Pit se dirigió a su asiento. Las piernas le dolían como nunca, jamás había estado parado tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en las lecciones que tenía en Angel land. Cundo llegó a su asiento no pudo evitar tomar ese cuadernillo, no veía nada de malo haber ayudado a un compañero, Palutena-sama siempre le decía que tenía que ser amable con los demás.

-Pit-kun ¿te sientes bien?-el niño levantó la mirada

-Claro que si Zel-chan, solo me apena no poder volar, no estaría tan cansado como ahora-Después de todo, decía la verdad, en cierta forma.

-Pit-kun en verdad lo siento-dijo una pequeña niña rubia

-¿Eh? No, no importa-dijo sonriendo-Rin, ¿Cierto? No tienes porque disculparte

-Hum...-asintió-Si soy Rin, al que ayudaste es mi hermano Len

-Se parecen mucho-intentó participar Link que estaba sentado en su sitio no muy lejos de ellos

-Somos gemelos-dijeron ambos al unísono

-La maestra Peach no es buena-comentó Zelda-Ella es la maestra de los más grandes...

-¡MIS ESTRELLITAS! La tierra les dice hola~-Saludó Daisy-sensei entrando casi triunfante por la puerta, una gotita de sudor estilo anime resaltó detrás de las nucas de los alumnos-¿Qué les pasa niños? Se ven algo asustados-una mano se dejó ser vista-Dime Link-kun

-¿Usted es la hermana de la señorita Peach?-preguntó el niño de orejas puntiagudas, podía ser que la bipolaridad también la sufre ella

-Ah...era eso, si soy su hermana, han tenido clase con ella, ¿cierto?-Los niños asintieron-Lo había olvidado...jeje ella no es tan...dura como parece.

-Maestra, ella es mala-Dijo una castaña

-¿Por qué lo dices Zel-chan?-preguntó la pelirroja-Vamos chicos, respondan, no se lo diré

-¿Jura por la trifuerza que no se lo contará a nadie?

-Claro que si, Zel-chan será como un secreto entre todos nosotros.

-Daisy-sensei, Peach-sama envió a Pit-kun a la esquina-dijo la Kagamine

-Bueno Rin-chan, debió haber hecho algo malo-"pero tampoco para que lo mande a la esquina" pensó la tutora

-Solo trató de ayudar Sensei-intervino la tímida Momo

-Es cierto, corearon lo alumnos asintiendo con sus cabecitas-Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de la tutora pero para dejar sus dudas a un lado decidió preguntarle al niño-Entonces ¿Qué clase de ayuda hiciste?

-Me dijo la respuesta sensei-dijo el chico rubio

-Ya veo...-Dijo la maestra con aires de reflección-No te preocupes Pit-kun-la chica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que un aura hippie bañaba el aula-Hiciste algo bueno, quisiste ayudar a un amigo. Pero algunas veces tenemos que dejar que los demás resuelvan sus problemas solos, no puedes ayudar a tus amigos en exámenes o preguntas orales en la escuela, sería trampa. Pero como la intención es lo que cuenta te ganaste...-Daisy sacó unos tambores de la nada tocando unos redobles- ¡UNA ESTRELLITA!-y seguidamente colocó el sticker de la forma dicha en la frente del niño alado.

Pit sonrió-Ahora mis niños, ¡Arriba arriba!-dijo haciendo movimientos con sus mano de arriba abajo, indicándole a los alumnos que se pongan de pie. Los niños empezaron a estirarse, de verdad les dolía estar sentados toda la mañana, Peach realmente era mala. Nada que ver con su hermana-No puedo creerlo ¡No les gusta estar sentados! ¿Acaso no han tenido clase?-Preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-Si sensei-habló la castaña levantando la mano en donde se dejaba ver la trifuerza-Pero recuerde que tuvimos clase con Peach-sama.

-Oh...cierto-Daisy colocó una mano detrás de la nuca y no pudo evitar recordar. Definitivamente la memoria de corto plazo era lo que le dificultaba el estudio cuando era joven. Aún recordaba las clases de matemática, desde el kinder hasta hoy se quedaba dormida. Y la peor decisión que pudo tomar fue el pedirle a su hermana que le ayudara con el curso. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Definitivamente su hermana era peor que el jefe más estricto que pudiera existir en la milicia. Pobre de sus alumnos, debieron de parecer mini estatuas.

-Daisy-sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó curiosa Rin curiosa

-Muy bien mis capullitos, vamos a conocer nuestro cuerpo-Decía mientras daba piruetas y un aura rosa la rodeaba- Veamos cuanto aprendieron en los años anteriores ¿Cómo se llama esto?-Daisy colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Cabeza!-Corearon los pequeños imitando a su maestra

-Y ¿Qué hay en la cabeza?

-¡El Pelo!-Contestó Zelda

-Hum...Tienes razón Zel-chan, pero suena mejor "cabello", ¿Qué hay en la cabeza?

-¡El Cabello!-Corearon de nuevo los niños

-¿De que color es mi cabello?-Preguntó Daisy

-¡Rojo!-gritó Link

-Nop-contestó Daisy

-¡Naranja!-respondió Pit

-¡Bien Pit-kun! ¿De que color es...el cabello de Len?

-¡Amarillo!-dijo Zelda examinándolo desde su sitio

-Hum...si, pero a los que tiene cabello amarillo se les dice rubios-Explicó la maestra, ¿Quiénes son rubios aquí?

-¡Len, Rin y Link!- gritó Momo, desde adelante el mal llamado "rubio" de orejas puntiagudas se quejó, su cabello era bastante oscuro como para ser rubio. Pero nadie le tomó importancia

-Muy Bien, y ahora ¿De que color es el cabello de Zelda?

-Marrón Toffee-respondió Pit entusiasmado sin darse cuenta que le había quitado la respuesta a Rin, quien le dirigió una mirada asechadora, pero claro el ángel no se dio cuenta

-¿Y tu Pit-kun?-preguntó Daisy-¿De que color es tu cabello?

-Del color del chocolate

Daisy rió entre dientes-Muy bien...Hum...¿El cabello de Momo?

-¡Es rosado!-Respondió Rin, la niña mencionada por otra parte, sonrió puesto que su cabello era muy especial

-¿Y de que color es el cabello de Kuro?-Preguntó Daisy bajando las manos de su cabeza-¿Kuro?-otra vez nadie respondió

-Pit-kun ¿Y tu hermano?-La maestra estaba preocupada ¡No tenía un alumno!

-No lo se Daisy-sensei-respondió el niño alado mirando al otro lado del salón con la diminuta esperanza de que se encuentre en su sitio

-¿Vino contigo?

El chico asintió. Ahora si debía preocuparse ¡La Diosa Palutena la iba a colgar! ¡¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes?! Pronto imágenes de su cercana muerte empezaron a formularse en su cabeza

-¿Daisy-sensei?-Preguntó Zelda preocupada por su maestra, pues había quedado en estado vegetal.

-¿Sensei?-Corearon los niños-¡SENSEI SENSEI SENSEI!

-¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A KURO!-exclamó la maestra casi muriendo-¡Pit! ¿Dónde crees que haya ido?

-No lo se...talvez al baño o a los juegos-ladeó la cabeza él

-Bueno chicos ¡Separémonos! Iremos de dos, formen parejas ¡YA, YA , YA ¡Len y Rin! ¡Ustedes irán con Pit y Momo! Serán otra pareja y por ultimo ¡Link y Zelda! Todos tenemos un objetivo: el hermano de Pit ¡Peke! Tú iras conmigo.-La niña pelirroja asintió-¡Empezaremos por el baño!-La maestra sacó un casco militar de la nada y tomó un plumón para dibujar en la pizarra-¡Su estrategia! Len, Rin, Pit y Momo buscarán en los juegos-Señaló el lugar con una colorida flechita-No se separen; Link, Zelda, Peke y Yo iremos al baño. Tenemos que encontrar a Kuro antes del receso, sino sería más difícil. Esto será como la caza del tesoro, quien encuentre a Kuro primero ¡Tendrá un premio!-La maestra tomó pose heroica-Tenemos que encontrarlo ya ¡YA!

Pero antes de que Daisy cogiera el picaporte de la puerta, alguien más lo abrió.

-¡Kuro-kun!-exclamaron los niños.

Dark Pit por su parte entró al salón caminando lentamente hacia su carpeta. Ignoraba a todos sus compañeritos que gritaban su nombre y le preguntaban en donde estaba

-¡Kuro-kun! ¿Dónde estuviste? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-Dijo Daisy adoptando una pose de persona sufriendo, el niño ignoró a su mayos y se sentó en su asiento-¡KURO-KUN!-estampó Daisy una mano en la carpeta-¿Acaso no nos responderás?

-¡Kuro-kun, Kuro-kun!-coreaban los niños.

-No me llamen Kuro ¡Y menos utilicen ese horrible sufijo!-bramó el chico-Soy Dark Pit...

-Kuro, no es bueno que hables de ti mismo con sobrenombres extraños-dijo su maestra negando con su dedo índice

-¡Pero si ese es mi nombre!-Contestó el infante armando un berrinche

-¿A dónde fuiste Kuro?-Esta vez la maestra pelirroja excluyó el sufijo

"A esnifar plumones en el baño" pensó Dark Pit súbitamente, pero estaba claro que el niño no iba a decirle eso a su mayor, el era más astuto-Por ahí...-pero no el más imaginativo...Zelda trató de participar un poco el la "discusión"

-¿A dónde Kuro-kun? Pit-kun estaba muy preocupado

-¡No me llames Kuro-kun! ¡Niña!-esta última palabra retumbó en las puntiagudas orejas de la niña hylian haciendo que chispas de enojo pasen por su diminuto cuerpo

-¡No me llames niña! ¡Tengo nombre!-pero como era de esperarse a Kuro ejem...es decir Dark Pit no le importó en lo más mínimo su comentario

-¡Niña!-osó pronunciar el oji-rojo, pero la "agredida" no se quedó atrás

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-¡Daisy-sensei! ¡Kuro me está molestando!- a los demás alumnos se les formó una gotita de sudor en sus frentes

-Ya, Zellie-Dijo la maestra-Kuro, no molestes a Zelda, y Zelda, no le digas a Kuro así, si a el no le gusta, tenemos que respetarlo

Kuro iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que pasó, el alumnado salió gritando "¡RECREO!", Daisy suspiró viendo como Kuro salía a paso lento (que cool...).

Ya en el patio de juegos, todos se encontraban jugando a distintas cosas. Zelda se paró en el medio, al lado de la pequeña casa de plástico que había en el kinder.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a la casita?-dijo ella lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan

-Ese es un juego tonto "estúpido"-pensó Dark Pit mientras se mecía en un columpio

-No digas eso Pitto, hay que escuchar lo que dice Zel-chan-impuso su hermano

-¡¿Hoy es el día de ponerme nombres raros o que?!

-Para empezar, tu te llamaste Dark Pit-dijo Link dirigiéndose hacia la casita

-¡Pero si Dark Pit es mi nombre!-respondió el oji-rojo pero sus demás compañeros no le prestaron atención alguna.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Zelda para tratar de calmar a los chicos-Como decía ¿Quién quiere jugar?-en ese mismo instante los infantes de smash y vocaloid empezaron a gritar, Zelda juntó las manos como si fuera a rezar y les dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad-Muy bien, ¡Yo seré la mamá! Pit,-el mencionado por la princesa se puso rígido como soldado-Tu serás el papá

Al oír esto los gemelos no perdieron el tiempo, Pit se había convertido en un tomatito con patas mientras que un plan macabro se formulaba en la cabeza de los hermanos, Rin empezó a tararear y con una sincronización increíble ambos hermanos se pusieron a cantar.

**~Zelda y Pit**

**Besándose en un árbol**

**Y Kuro vomitando**

**Y Link a punto de matarlos**

**Jajaja Uh~**

Si antes Pit estaba rojo, ahora el había inventado una nueva tonalidad de ese color. Zelda había agachado la cabeza avergonzada, Kuro a diferencia de ellos dos, en serio parecía que iba a vomitar, imaginarse así a su cuasi gemelo con la desquiciante castaña era realmente asqueroso.

La princesa tomó de la mano a su compañero de ojos azules-Ya... ¡Cállense!-exclamó dejando a un Pit mas rojo que nuestra escarapela (*)

-Jiji Pit se convertirá en el esposo de Zelda-murmuraron los gemelos

-Pronto veremos a sus hijos correteando y jalándole el cabello a Zelda y desquiciando a Pit-Dijo Momo participando en la conversación también.

-¡MOMO!-bramó la niña que era el tema de conversación de esos tres-¡TU SERAS LA MASCOTA!-Los demás niños apoyaron la idea de la hylian haciendo de Momo las mascota

-"No quiero ser la mascota TT^TT" Bueno...-respondió en un hilo de voz

-¡Link!-continuó la niña con tono autoritario ya habiendo cobrado su venganza-Tu serás el mejor amigo de Pit (*)

-¡Miku Miku!

Se escuchó decir, los infantes detuvieron sus asuntos para observar a unas niñas de grado mayor. Una tenía el cabello rosa un poco más oscuro que el de Momo y su acompañante tenía el cabello largo a la altura de la cintura un poco más abajo y de un extraño color azul.

-Tiene el cabello Rosa, ¡Y parece un taladro!-dijo Momo apuntando a la niña

-No digas eso-repuso la mencionada-¡Todo el mundo lo dice!

-Oh...Lo siento, me llamo Momo Momone-se presentó con una abierta sonrisa la mascota

-Kasane Teto-extendió su mano-Ella es Miku Hatsune y estamos en primero de primaria.

-¡Miku tiene el cabello color azul!-dijo Link

-Si, su cabello es azul ¡y es muy MUY largo!-comentó Pit

-¡Claro que no! Su cabello es verde-Dijo Momo

-Es azul-dijeron los gemelos ladeando la cabeza

-Azul...o verde-Comentó Pit, parece que decidirse por un color no era tarea fácil

-Es azul-dijeron Link y los gemelos para luego ser contradesidos por Momo quien replico por el color verde otra vez al igual que Pit se cuestiono nuevamente, que embrollo.

-¡¿A quien le importa?!-gritó Kuro, la solución más razonable a mi parecer, desgraciadamente lo ignoraron como siempre. Zelda suspiró-¡Cállense! No sean tontos, es verde

-¿Ven?-secundó Momo

-¡ES AGUA MARINA!-dijo Miku llamando la atención de todos-siempre se confunden...

Los niños respondieron con un "Oh..." admirados, "Digno de los niños de inicial" pensó Teto. Miku interesada en el juego de los menores preguntó feliz si podían jugar, a lo que Zelda respondió gustosa que si dándole los papeles de "sus mejores amigas".

-¿Y nosotros que sheremosh?-preguntaron Len y Rin con la boca llena de...algo comestible...

-¡Ustedes dos!-Zelda los apuntó-serán mis hijos, y como buena madre que soy ¡les ordeno que no hablen con la boca llena! Y...¿Qué están comiendo?

-Banana/Naranja-dijeron ambos para luego comerse otro pedazo de sus respectivas frutas y luego mirad a su "madre" con expresión burlona- !No queremosh!

-¡Pit has algo al respecto!-exclamó la castaña a lo que el niño la miró con una mirada de confusión-Como sea... ¡Juguemos!...Kuro-kun, ¿En serio no vas a jugar?

-Ya te dije que no me llames Kuro-kun. Y no, no voy a jugar. (*)

Una mano se levantó y empezó a agitarse frenéticamente, el único en darse cuenta fue Link así que decidió avisar a todos-Creo que alguien quiere decir algo-Una niña de cabello corto asintió

-Esto...¿Cómo te llamabas?-Preguntó Pit

-Se llama Peke-dijo Rin mientras que su gemelo completó-Y no puede hablar

-¿Cómo que no puede? Tiene que poder-impuso Link

La niña sacó un cuaderno quien sabe de donde y empezó a dibujar en el. Cuando terminó se lo mostró a todos

-¡Uh~! ¡CHARADAS!-canturrearon los Kagamine-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!-dijo Len-¡Son personas!

-No son charadas tontos-dijo Pitto-Las charadas se juegan moviendo el cuerpo y la muda está dibujando

"Tiene razón, pero no debería tratar así a su compañera" pensaron Teto y Miku-¡NO JURA!-se escuchó exclamar a Rin su hermano utilizando el sarcasmo e ignorando el comentario del ángel negro y siguió jugando-Se nota que son personas, ¡Ya se! Esa eres tú, esa es la casa que está acá y esos somos nosotros ¡Quieres jugar!-la niña asintió

-Ella será...-Pensó Zelda

-Que sea de mi familia-dijo Teto

-No, yo soy la que elije porque yo dije que jugáramos-contestó ella con tono autoritario-¡Ella será la mascota numero 2! Como no puede hablar tiene que hacer de algo que no hable

"Que cruel" pensaron las niñas mayores mientras que Peke mostraba un rostro de tristeza, Momo le sacó el lado positivo al asunto, ya no estaría sola después de todo ¡Dos mascotas estaría perfecto!

-¡MUY BIEN!-dijo Zelda dando unos aplausos-Empecemos a jugar-La castaña agarró a Pit de la muñeca y se lo llevó arrastrado hacia la casita de plástico

-Zel-chan, aprietas muy fuerte-se quejó el niño

-Lo siento Pit-kun pero es que...-Ella lo soltó para que después se ponga a dar piruetitas con los ojos brillándole-¿Te imaginas? Cuando sea grande tendré una familia parecida, con gemelos fastidiosos...

-¡OYE!-reclamaron Len y Rin

-Dos mascotas, dos mejores amigas y un marido como tu(*)-al escuchar eso Pit se sonrojó furiosamente-Con un mejor amigo como Link ¡Sería la familia perfecta!

-¡Oigan!

Los niños se voltearon para ver quien hacía tanto ruido ¡Sus tímpanos de niños pequeños le dolían demasiado! Nah...que va, solo voltearon por mera curiosidad

-¡¿Quién INTERRUMPE NUESTRO (sagrado) cofcof...PRECIADO JUEGO?!-exclamó Zelda

-No creo que...-dijo Len-El juego sea tan importante-completó Rin-Más bien-continuó Len-¿Qué eres tu?-dijeron ambos y luego se dirigieron al dueño de la voz

-Eh...

La persona, más bien un pequeño Pokemon azulado que parecía llevar un antifaz los miró los miró intimidado debido a la acción de los gemelos. Ambos hermanos se pusieron al lado del Pokemon y empezaron a pokearlo(*)

-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué eres?-coreaban los gemelos

-Vengo por Teto y Miku-respondió el retrocediendo unos pasos, los gemelos sin escucharlo comenzaron a Pokearlo más rápido. Al parecer no tenían miedo, si fuera una escuela normal. Con niños de kinder normales ellos se hubieran asustado de aquel ser.

-¡Riolu!(*)-llamó Miku-¿Qué pasa?

-La maestra las llama-el Pokemon esta bastante fastidiado ¡Mejor que Miku y Teto se apuren! Los gemelos usan un ataque súper efectivo.

-¿Y ahora que hicimos?-se quejó Teto

-Será mejor que vayamos

Al instante Zelda salió disparada de la casita y se colocó delante impidiéndoles el paso-¡No! No pueden irse, el juego aun no ha comenzado.

-Pero...-replicaron las mayores

-¡Por Nayru! Por favor tiene que quedarse, tenemos que jugar y pronto regresaremos a los salones-Dijo Zelda con su carita más tierna

-¿Quién es Nayru?-preguntó la inocente Momo acompañada por un cartelito de duda de Peke

-¿Cómo...-Zelda y Link se llevaron una mano a la boca sorprendidos-no puedes saber quien es Nayru?

-¿Quién es Nayru?- esta vez fue el niño de las alas blancas quien preguntó

-Pit-kun ¿Tú también?-Zelda estaba realmente sorprendida

-Nayru es la diosa de la sabiduría-Explicó Link-forma parte de la trifuerza-alzó la mano izquierda mostrando la marca de nacimiento-Zelda es la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría y yo la del valor.

-Oh~-corearon todos

-A nadie le importa-dijo Kuro indiferente

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Zelda ofendida-¡Debes tener más respeto con las diosas!-Lo apuntó y de su dedito comenzaron a salir rayitos que alcanzaron un mechón levitante del cabello de Kuro(*)

-¡OYE! (¡eso es agresión física!)-se quejó Dark Pit

-Zel-chan...no sabía que podías hacer eso...-comentó Pit

-Oh~!-corearon los demás

Unas palmadas interrumpieron lo ocurrido anteriormente-Chicos ya es momento de...-Daisy se interrumpió al observar a Kuro con una manita en el mechón chamuscado-¡Kuro! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás enfermo?-colocó su mano en la frete del niño- ¿Estás herido?

-No me pasa nada-exclamó el

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu cabello está quemado?-"¡La diosa Palutena me matará!" pensó la sensei

-Zelda lo hirió-dijo Momo rogando al cielo que la niña no le grite

-¿Eso es cierto Zelda?-la maestra la miró

-Si sensei-respondió ella-Pero no se que pasó realmente, solo le dije que muestre mas respeto por las diosas ¡No sabía quien era Nayru!

En la mente de la maestra ella se había convertido en el objeto de tortura de las diosas Nayru y Palutena-¿Ah si?-alcanzó a decir

-Si, Daisy-sensei-dijo Link-no sabía quien era Nayru ¡Ni siquiera las mayores!

-¿Mayores?-Daisy giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los alumnos de 1ro grado de primaria

-Hola-saludó Teto tímidamente-Ouch...digo...Buenos días sensei-dijo al sentir el codazo de Miku a su lado

-Hola Teto, Miku y Riolu ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Miku seguidamente explicó que pasaban por ahí y Zelda las invitó a jugar-Ya veo...pero será mejor que vuelvan a su clase, el recreo está por terminar.

-No se preocupe Daisy-sensei-dijo Miku-Riolu vino por nosotras, ya nos vamos

-Me da gusto-asintió con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, seguidamente volteó dirigiéndose a sus alumnos-Ahora niños por favor, vayan al salón para terminar sus alimentos.

Zelda por su parte estaba muy confundida, nunca antes le había pasado algo así ¿Cómo pudo ser eso?, La niña alzó la vista al cielo para luego dar un gran suspiro, quería una respuesta, supongo que alguna persona mayor podía dársela ¿Verdad?

-¿Me explicaría lo que sucedió Daisy-sensei?

-Claro que si Zel-chan-dijo la mayor acariciando la cabeza de la niña, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía como pasó eso-Pero será adentro. Y Kuro-kun-Se dirigió al niño que estaba a su lado-será mejor que arreglemos ese cabello, Palutena-sama no se pondrá contenta si te ve así.

-Así está bien-respondió Kuro con fastidio al escuchar como lo llamaban, su superior adoptó una pose de frustración-Pero Kuro-kun...-a Palutena-sama no le iba a gustar-¡No me llamo Kuro! ¡Me llamo Dark Pit!

Daisy suspiró en señal de resignación, ese pequeño ángel era muy difícil. Sintió que alguien tiraba de sus ropas-¿Eh? Len-kun, Rin-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

-Sensei, nosotros ya comimos-dijeron ambos

-De igual forma siéntense tranquilitos mientras los demás terminan de comer-Al llegar al aula dio algunas palmaditas atrayendo la atención de los niños-Atención alumnos, hora de comer. Por favor cuando terminen sus alimentos pasen al aula.

Dark Pit se dirigió a su asiento y cogió su ponchera, dio una rápida mirada a lo que Palutena-sama le había enviado, lo hizo a un lado y de su mochila sacó una bolsa de frituras y empezó a comerlas.

-Kuro-kun, esa comida es mala-dijo Zelda observando la bolsa

-Dark Pit come lo que quiere-respondió el ángel negro

-Kuro, Palutena-sama no te dio eso de lonchera-Dijo Pit acercándose

-¿Quién come comida chatarra en mi clase?-exclamó Daisy-sensei buscando de donde provenía el olor aceitoso

-Daisy-sensei ¡Kuro está comiendo fritura!-exclamó el hylian

-¡Kuro que es eso! Palutena-sama se molestará

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Kuro comió sus frituras con una velocidad sobrehumana (obviamente) acabándose en ese mismo instante la bolsa entera.

-¡DARK PIT!-exclamó Daisy

A Kuro se le iluminaron los ojos como nuca antes se le había visto

***coro de Pits***

-Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre...-musitó

-Es que así nunca hubieses hecho caso-no hubo respuesta de parte de Kuro

-Kuro, debes comer más saludable-intervino Zelda-díselo Momo-la mencionada estaba concentrada en admirad la perfecta fruta que llevaba en las manos-¡Anda! Dile que debe comer más sano

-Oh sí...Escucha Kuro-kun, es bueno comer frutas y verduras, te ayudarán a crecer y también debes tomar tres vasos de leche al día-empezó a canturrear la niña de cabello rosa mientras se acercaba a Kuro-Tres, tres, tres vasos de leche fría, tres, tres, tres vasos de gloria al día...te ayudará para crecer (8)

Una mano se agitó frenéticamente. Todos giraron para observar a la personita. Era Peke, tenía su cuadernito y estaba dibujando unas notas musicales

-¿Canción?-cuestionó Link, la niña asintió

-¡Ah! ¡Como la canción!-exclamó Rin, Peke asintió nuevamente

-¡La canción!-exclamó la Tutora también con un ahora de flores y brillitos hippies-Así es Kuro ¡Cantemos juntos!

-No quiero-respondió cortante el chico, la tutora iba a poner una excusa pero la campana que indicaba el fin del recreo ganó

-Que pena, ya acabo el recreo...Supongo que todos habrán terminado de comer ¿No?

-Si sensei-corearon los niños y Peke asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno pues guarden sus cosas y ahora solo tenemos una hora de... ¿Saben que toca?

-Humm... ¿Personal social?-dijo Len con una manito en la cabeza

-Así es Len-kun ¡Muy bien! ¿Y saben que significa?-los niños se fueron a acomodar a sus sitios sin respuesta alguna-¿No saben?-los niños negaron con la cabeza-Pues trata sobre nuestro mundo: Smash Bros fusionado con Vocaloid y también sobre nosotros, como vivimos todos los días.

-Oh~ y Daisy-sensei ¿Cómo empezamos con nuestro mundo y nuestra vida?-Preguntó Zelda

-Con la historia de nuestro mundo mi pequeña saltamontes...-Daisy tomó aire y empezó a explicar-La escuela Smash, situada en medio de la nada. Debajo de Angel Land y sobre Japón, el Reino champiñón, Hyrule y los E.E.U.U. Todo comenzó cunado los Dioses, Kami-sama y las tres diosas del Poder, Valor y Sabiduría crearon Hyrule...

Una manita se levantó

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiénes son los dioses?-Preguntó Momo

-¿Te refieres a Kami-sama y las tres diosas del Poder, Valor y Sabiduría?

-Aja... ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno Kami-sama es Dios y las diosas Din del poder, Farore del Valor y Nayru de la sabiduría son los creadores del mundo y la trifuerza.-respondió la Sensei

-¿Todo el mundo?-preguntó Len

-No bueno...sí crearon el mundo y luego crearon Hyrule donde la diosa Nayru hizo las leyes que rigen el mundo-Daisy ladeó la cabeza se estaba confundiendo un poco con esta fusionada historia.

-Oh...ya veo...así que los dioses crearon el mundo-dijo un rubio alzando su manita

-Así es Len-kun-concluyó Daisy-sensei-ellos son los creadores del mundo en el que ahora vivimos. Ahora ¡Hablaremos sobre Hyrule! Aquí tienen un dibujo del castillo de Hyrule-dijo repartiendo unas imágenes, los niños ansiosos por estrenar sus nuevos colores recibían la hojita felices-Coloréenlo y luego lo pegaremos en nuestros cuadernos. Quien lo haga mejor y sin salirse de la línea se ganará... ¡UNA ESTRELLITA! Vamos empiecen mis pequeños~

Los alumnos cogieron sus dibujitos y comenzaron a colorearlos animadamente. Bueno todos menos Kuro quien jugueteaba con los colores aburrido.

-Pit-kun ¿Cómo vas con tu dibujo?- preguntó Zelda detrás suyo.

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?-contestó el niño girándose- no me he pasado ni una vez de la línea

-Oh...bueno...yo so, pero no creo que se note...-contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo hacen para no salirse de la línea? ¡Esto es imposible!-preguntó enfadada Rin colocándose entre su hermano y Pit observando sus respectivos dibujos.

-Solo pinta con cuidado-respondió su hermano

-¿Pero cómo?

-Tienes que pintar lentamente Rin, como si casi no hicieras nada.

-¿Cómo Kuro-kun?

Zelda, Pit y Len se giraron para observar al mencionado. Kuro agarraba un color cualquiera, le sacaba la punta contra la carpeta y lo tajaba para luego hacer lo mismo con otro. Así, una y otra vez, ya tenía en frente suyo una montaña de puntitas de colores.

-Dije casi...

-Kuro-kun deberías estar haciendo lo que Daisy-sensei dejó-dijo Momo desde su sitio, que como ya dije para su desgracia era al costado del ángel negro. Kuro digo Dark Pit la miró de tal manera que Momo tragó grueso.

-Oye Kuro-kun, no asustes a Momo, será mejor que hagas la tarea-dijo Zelda

-Yo no pinto, y no me llames Kuro-kun niña.

-¡Y ya te dije que no me digas niña! Tengo nombre.

Kuro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por la castaña, acto seguido agarró algunas puntas de sus colores y las aventó a la persona sentada al frente suyo. Una carita de confusión se giró para ver al indiferente Kuro. Peke mostró un signo de interrogación en su cuadernito.

-Kuro-kun ¡Deja de molestar a Peke!-exclamó Rin

-Kuro, has caso-dijo Momo-será mejor que no te metas en problemas

Y el niño de ojos rojos sin hace caso a los demás, lanzó otro puñado de puntas al cabello de Peke, la niña mostró el mismo signo de interrogación acompañado de una carita con ojos llorosos "TT^TT"

-¡Kuro!-gritó Rin molesta avanzando hacia él y antes de que haga algo su hermano la confió del brazo.

-¡No hagas eso Kuro-kun!-dijo Zelda-¡No es bueno molestar a tus compañeros! (¡Yo Zelda defensora de los niños y niñas, te digo que no molestes a Peke!)-pensó para sus adentros la princesa

-¡No me llames Kuro-kun! ¡Niña!

-¡No me digas Niña! ¡Kuro-kun!

Link y Pit se miraron mutuamente, escuchando desde la parte de atrás los gritos de Zelda y Kuro y Levantando sus manos al mismo tiempo. Len y Rin se acercaron a Peke para acomodarle el cabello, mientras que Momo no sabía si levantarse a deslizarse lentamente sin que los dos que estaban a su lado se dieran cuenta.

-¡Daisy-sensei!-Exclamaron Link y Pit.

La profesora se paró en silencio y dio unas palmadas para que guarden silencio.

-Zel-chan, Kuro-kun, no peleen.

-Daisy-sensei ¡Ha estado molestando a Peke!-acusó Zelda

-¡Yo me llamo Dark Pit!

-Pero Kuro-kun...-la castaña fue interrumpida

-¡Niña!

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-Haber, haber, ya-calmó Daisy-Kuro-kun, deberías estar pintando-el niño miró a su superior con cara de poker-¡Vamos Kuro! ¡Tendrás una estrellita!

-Daisy-sensei, ¡Yo ya terminé!-dijo Pit saltando

-¡Muy bien Pit-kun!-La maestra dibujó una carita feliz en la esquina de la hoja y colocó un sticker.

-¿Y cuándo pintaremos a Nayru?-Preguntaron Link y Zelda entusiasmados

-Humm ¿Qué tal la proxima semana? Ya va a ser hora de que se vayan a sus casas.

-¡Yei! ¡Veremos a Palutena-sama!-exclamó Pit

-Muy bien niños, vayan guardando sus cosas.

Todos los pequeños pegaron sus trabajos en sus cuadernos nuevos para luego guardarlos en sus mochilitas, ¡Qué felicidad! El primer día de clase sin tareas, espero que disfruten estos momentos pero estoy realmente segura de lo que extrañarán. Al terminar todos cerraron sus mochilas, se las pusieron y cogieron su poncherita en una mano dispuestos a ir de nuevo a sus casa, pero todavía quedaba bastante tiempo para que suene el timbre, así que su tutora tuvo que crear algo para mantenerlos tranquilos en ese tiempo.

-Mis pequeñitos ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de nosotros?-mencionó Len, una brillante idea, ideal para que el salón se conozcan más y de paso para que mis queridos lectores los conozcan más

-¡Perfecto! Hummm... Rin-chan ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?- preguntó la maestra

-¡Naranja!-canturreó la rubia

-¡Bien! Y Pit-kun ¿Tú?

-¡Fresa!-respondió el castaño

-¿Len-kun?

-¡La banana!-dijo feliz

-Zelda ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?

-¡Uvas!-dijo juntando las manos

-¿Momo?

-¡Melocotón!-gritó cogiendo un mecho de su cabello rosa

-¿Link?

-¡La calabaza!

-¿Y Kuro?

-No tengo

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Todos tienen!-Dijo Rin contra la actitud cortante de Kuro

-Es la manzana-dijo Pit, su hermano negó con la cabeza-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es?

No hubo respuesta, Daisy rió nerviosa con una mano en la nuca. Uno de los alumnos se interesó por sabes que le gustaba a la maestra y no tardó en preguntar por las fruta preferida de su tutora, ella dudó por unos segundos y luego se decidió por el durazno, pero se fijó que le faltaba una pequeña alumna ¡Que descuido!-Peke-chan, ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?-la niña hizo unos garabatos en su cuaderno antes de mostrar el dibujo a los demás.

-¿Cereza?-preguntó Rin

-¡Ciruela!-exclamó Len, Peke asintió contenta

-Kuro-kun, ¿Cuál es tu hobbie?-preguntó Zelda tratando de disculparse por la discusión anterior

-No me llames Kuro-kun ¡Niña!

-¡Al tacho las disculpas! ¡No me llames niña, Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

-¡Kuro-kun!

-¡Niña!

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la jornada escolar.

-¡Muy bien niños! Nos veremos mañana, tengan un buen día-Se despidió Daisy con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y antes de que Kuro saliera con su paso cofcofsupercofcof cool con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando lentamente, Zelda exclamó:

-¡KURO-CHAN!

Y así...terminó el primer día en el kinder de la escuela Smash Bros.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo de investigación continua y agotadora a los patios de kinder y de ver el comportamiento de estas criaturas ¡Sacamos al aire este fic! xD con meses de trabajo para que quede lo mejor posible.

Agradezco principalmente a **The HippieGirl** (**Air-soul** en DeviantArt) que básicamente escribió TODO el dialogo del fic solo porque se lo pedí (extrañamente sin insistencia y aceptó), a **Natalie Edlstain **(**RachellStarr** en DeviantArt) Por darle mucho carácter y personalidad a Kuro-kun y bastantes párrafos del fic y a Coldplay que me ha estado acompañando en estas ultimas 8 horas de escritura continua xD Si se pregunta que hice, pues yo dije "Air! Escribirías un fic por mi?" y ella dijo "ya" entonces todas las ideas y diálogos iban a un cuadernito, llegando así a escribir exactamente 50 hojas con 6 lineas xD de ahí yo le puse las descripciones y agregué algunos diálogos.

Este "El primer cap" consta de de 25 hojas A4, es el fic más largo que jamás escribí. Cielos...ya no juego smash como antes xD tengo que ponerle el sufijo de "kun, chan, sama" es mi ley el fic me afecta.

* * *

**Datos extra:**

-Si bien deberían llamar a Kuro "Dark Pit" pero resulta que al momento de la matricula Palutena-sama escribió "Kuro" en vez de Dark Pit xD y ya que se les tiene que llamar por la lista a los niños pues parece que ahí empieza la confusión por su nombre, Dark Pit tiene MUCHOS apodos como Kuro, Pitto, Pchoo, el ángel caído y muchos más, pero eso son los más usados. Y no, a Kuro no le gusta Momo (ja si seguro xD lo dejaremos como una incognita)

-Link si habla! Habla mucho! no solo porque en el juego diga solo "Kyeaa, Seaaaa, Hhhnmmm, sadnfs" no quiere decir que no hable, si alguien leyó algún manga de Zelda verá que Link habla y MUCHO más que Navi xD

-Y descuiden, aparecerán los demás personajes de smash y vocaloid con el tiempo :3 va a haber (literalmente) de todo, menos muerdago uwu (y yo amo el muerdago! Me da zelink! xD)

**Palabras y frases con (*):**

**Hylian**: Viene del juego "The legend of Zelda" los pobladores de Hyrule se les llama así. Antes la tierra era llamada "Hylia" en honor a la Diosa que velaba por el bien de su pueblo *-* me siento profesora. Es como decir "el español" o "el mexicano", se entiende, verdad? xD

**La escarapela**: Como soy peruana pues aquí tenemos tres símbolos principales que son la bandera, el escudito y el himno pero en el mes de julio también se cuenta la escarapela xD es un pequeño pin (?) que llevamos para celebrar el mes, y como los colores de la bandera son rojo, blanco, rojo (y nos estábamos quedando sin tonalidades de rojo para Pit xD) usamos este rojo (yei? OwO)

**El mejor amigo de Pit**: Seee... la verdad es que Zelda quiso decir "Link tu serás el amante" xDD Okey si es cruel de nuestra cofcofmicofcof parte, es una niña así que (ni modo...) cofcof dejémoslo como el mejor amigo (o el que se queda siempre en la friend zone xD)

**Kuro no juega**: Totalmente falso xD secretamente el es "el ladrón"

**Dos mascotas, dos mejores amigas y un marido como tu**: (**O tu**) bien ignoren eso owoU mi mente no lo resistió, alguien se dio cuenta que Pit nunca aceptó ese papel? xD pobre niño, acosado por una chica el primer día de clases jajajajajaja descuiden Zelda madurará con el tiempo y se convertirá en la princesa reservada que todos (o la mayor parte) conocen OwO

**Pokearlo**: emm... viene de "Poke" es como tocarlo repetidas veces con el dedo índice, como decir ¿Qué es esto?, ¿estás vivo?, te estoy tocando, ¿te puedo molestar? De todas formas lo estoy haciendo.

**Riolu**: Para los que no se acuerdan (como yo en un principio) es la primera evolución de Lucario :3 sip, estoy incluyendo a los pokemons también.

**El mechón levitante del cabello de Kuro:** No, no es cualquier mechón! es **EL MECHON**! Es el intocable! Tanto Pit como Kuro tiene un mechoncito de cabello en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, es como... ese cabellito rebelde que por más que te lo peines terminará de la misma forma.

Eso es todo por ahora nwn Ya estoy empezando a escribir el segundo cap (el cual ya está terminado, gracias Air...) y espero que esté listo para este año, lo cual es muy improbable xD pero tenemos hasta bajada de reyes para subir hasta el capitulo tres, ya verán porque nwn espero que les haya gustado y si no, háganmelo saber de todas formas.

Próximamente subiré un dibujo del plano de aula a mi cuenta de Deviantart (que está en mi perfil) para que no se mareen tanto jeje ^^;

Atte. Cleas-1 nwn


End file.
